Mother
by Tamah
Summary: All that I am or ever hope to be, I owe to my angel mother. One-shot.


**Tamah: This was just a one-shot that I had lying around.**

* * *

I was born from a tube, in a realm of cold, uninviting steel and tile, surrounded by the sanitary. Strange beings that were very unlike me, yet achingly close. They hurt me. They would stab me with sharp needles that sent blazing fire through my veins.

My world was silent. The beings made no sound, uttered no word to aid my existence. It was as if I wasn't real. It tore a irreparable hole in my soul, that fed on the anger and hate that was slowly building in me. It turned to a black hole that sucked all kindness and curiosity from my being.

They all began to look the same, those beings, I grew to hate their grotesque expressions on their faces, their odd appearances, and most of all, I hated their freedom.

Time slowly crept on in my glass prison, over time the beings changed, and new ones replaced the old. They were the same in the ways that mattered. I couldn't understand why I expected them to be different, but somehow I knew that I was meant to be treated differently.

I had never seen a creature other than the beings until one day. They wheeled it in, it was in a tank like mine. The creature looked very similar to the beings, yet it had extra attributes.

Its strange, dark eyes locked with mine, and I heard my first words. _'Hello,'_ I heard, not using my ears, but my mind. I could feel the creature's mind on the fringes of my own, keeping the connection.

_'Hello,'_ I replied, hoping that it could understand my thoughts.

The corners of the creature's lips turned upwards, and I felt warmth from the connection. Such an odd emotion. I could not figure it out. But. . . I liked it. _'You can speak to me! This makes me happy, you made me smile.' _it said, _'It is a good thing. No one else can speak this way.' _

Curiosity lingered in my mind. I studied the creature more fully. It was similar to the being in body and face, but it had unusually large, dark eyes. In some places, its color was like mine, purple, but mostly it was pale like the beings. But the parts of it that drew the most fascination from me was the long, thin tail that branched into two at the end, and its soft-looking ears that were on top of its head, just like mine.

_'Why can no one else speak this way?' _I asked, _'Why are we here?'_

It blinked and was silent for a moment. _'It is a special ability that we have. We are special.'_ It was quiet for a few more moments. _'As for you. . . You are here because you were created here. For me, I am about to give birth.'_ it rubbed its distended stomach with a soft smile.

_'Give birth? What does that mean?' _I asked, wanting to know more.

_'Inside of me right now are little kits, much like you. They are growing inside of me, and hopefully soon they will come out, and I will take care of them like a mother should. As long as **they** will let me.'_

_'Did I come out of you? Or someone else?' _I wanted to know who my mother was.

_'You didn't come out of anyone. They made you by yourself,'_ it sent sadly. Sadness was an emotion I knew very well.

_'Oh. Do you know where I came from?'_

It nodded, and pointed behind me. _'That is what made you, little one. They used her to make you.'_ I turned my body around, and my eyes rested on a small tank. Inside of it floated a pink creature. Mother? She did not move. I tried to talk to her with my mind-speak.

I turned back to the other creature. She was very sad as she looked at me. _'I will take care of you,' _she said to me, _'I promise.' _

Time passed, and she and I spoke often. She told me about the world outside, things like the green grass beneath and the beautiful blue sky above. She told me that she used to be the same as the beings here until they took her and changed her. There were many, many others like us.

As suddenly as she arrived, she was taken away. Before she was taken away, she told me something. _'The kits are coming,'_ she told me,_ 'But this is too soon. They are not well.'_

She was wheeled away, and I was never able to talk to her again. I was very sad, and even the beings noticed.

"I think they may have been communicating," one being spoke, and I heard it with my ears and not my mind. "The loss of the experiment is affecting it."

The being next to it responded. "Hm, I wish we would have known before we terminated it. It may have allowed us to control this one better."

T-Terminated? Like, gone? She was gone? I felt the anger swell inside of me, stronger than I could control. I heard a loud, shrill noise with my ears, and the anger melted away. The two beings were on the floor now, and they did not move.

I felt strong. I knew that I made them hurt, so I knew I could make the others hurt, too. I could feel the power that I had just used inside of me.

Another being approached. There was the shrill sound again, and I realized that it came from the beings. "Experiment Mew-Two has exceeded the dampen-" This being crumpled to the ground as well, the result of my power. If it worked on the beings, why not my prison? I focused on the walls and they shattered around me. It was a beautiful sound to my ears.

The being called me something. Mewtwo. If I was the second, then the first must be the thing behind me. My real mother. I looked at the pink thing in the tank again. She was supposed to take care of me, she was my mother. But she didn't, the other one did. And now she was gone. I felt sadness rush through me. But maybe I could find her.

More beings rushed into the room, and I unleashed my power. They all fell over instantly, and they did not move. I was the strong one now, I didn't have to care about them anymore.

I pictured my mother- the one I knew and loved- in my mind. _'Give me strength to do what I must.'_ The power swelled within me again. I knew that I could do anything. Mother would want me to set the others free, I knew. It would make her happy.

So I went about my duty, making the beings stop moving whenever they attacked me. They would not get up. I think I made them sleep, because they did not move.

I found the others and broke their prisons, and they all left in a panicked mass. I could feel their emotions, many were very happy. It made me happy, just like my mother made me happy, and making the beings stop made me happy. I liked being happy.

I looked through the whole place, looking for more of the others to save. I ran into many more beings, but they were no match.

I was finished looking through the place. It made me sad. I was hoping to find Mother somewhere, with her strange smile, and her beautiful eyes, and little kits. But. . . But. . . I couldn't find her. Where could she be?

I went back to the room I was born in. I looked at the pink thing. Since I was Mewtwo, this must be Mew. I broke her cage, but she did not move. I touched her skin. It felt strange, like I did, but softer. She still did not move.

_'Mother?'_ I sent into her mind, like my other mother taught me. _'Wake up, mother.'_

She did not move, but I heard a faint answer with my mind. _'I. . . am a mother?' _

_'Yes, you are my mother.'_ I responded assuredly. My other mother had said so, so it must be true. My other mother was always right.

She finally moved, she looked up at me with large blue eyes, like my other mother said the sky looked like. _'Little one?'_ She asked louder. She pulled herself up so she was floating like I was. She was much, much smaller than me.

I didn't like her very much. I missed my old mother, who was the same shape and color as me.

She continued to look into my eyes, and I felt a prodding feeling in my mind. Soon I could feel her poking through my mind, looking for something.

Her blue eyes looked like she was smiling. _'Child,' _she said. She closed her eyes and her shape changed. She was now much taller, and shaped like the beings. I smiled when I realized what form she took.

She looked exactly like my old mother. I hugged her tightly, and she laughed to where my mind and my ears could hear. Together we left, her hand clasping mine, to journey through the wide blue sky.

* * *

**Tamah: I think the ending gave me diabetes. **

**I guess its not the original Mewtwo, obviously, I suppose it's someone else trying to create another one.**


End file.
